


Tips of Your Fingers

by chromochaotic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Smut, Trans Male Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromochaotic/pseuds/chromochaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con: the movie they're watching while cuddled on Tanaka's bed is kind of boring.<br/>Pro: these two know plenty of other ways to stay entertained. </p><p>Luckily for Hinata, Tanaka's feeling indulgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tips of Your Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of the tanahina smut fills! Sorry I took forever with them, ahaha. Ah. Um.
> 
> The prompt was "tanaka using a vibrator on trans boy hinata" (awwwww ye) and I hope this is alright! 
> 
> It took a lil bit of research on toys and vocabulary and things before I started writing... Let me know if anything needs editing now that it's done!

“Ryuu…” Hinata looked up hesitantly. "This movie’s kind of boring.” 

Tanaka sighed. “Yeah. At least the effects are cool.” Explosions and laser sounds burst from the laptop at the foot of Tanaka’s bed, just past where both of their feet mingled under the sheets. 

“Mm…” Hinata snuggled a little further down, very comfortable where he sat with his back nestled to Tanaka’s chest. “Should we watch it anyway? I don’t wanna move.” 

Tanaka grinned. “We could play it, but not watch it, if you know what I mean.” 

Hinata met his eyes slowly, a flush just starting to settle on his cheeks. “And I don’t have to get up?” he asked, half joking.

“You can stay right here,” Tanaka answered. Keeping his hands beneath the sheets, Tanaka moved them so he was no longer hugging Hinata like a stuffed animal but dragging his palms up and down Hinata’s arms. “How about I take care of you tonight?” he said with a squeeze. 

The simple friction of Tanaka’s hands on him lulled Hinata, warmth relaxing his muscles like sun on his skin. Hinata considered the offer as he watched the blanket shift tellingly with Tanaka’s movements. His boyfriend was always so eager to show affection like this, it made Hinata a little impatient to have his own turn! 

_Ah… But,_ he thought with a blush, _it feels so good right now…_ “Well, I mean, since you offered,” Hinata quietly said. 

Tanaka laughed, bending a little so he could place a fond kiss against Hinata’s cheek. 

After Tanaka’s chuckling trailed off, his voice quickly grew serious. “Tell me if something’s not okay, alright?” Once Hinata nodded, Tanaka settled his chin over Hinata’s shoulder and watched his boyfriend’s face for a reaction as his fingers skimmed lower. He felt Hinata shift in anticipation as his palms slid down, down, over worn cotton, until they reached where his shirt had started to bunch up from slouching. On the soft skin of Hinata's belly, the pads of Tanaka’s fingers were gentle despite their rough texture. Tanaka smiled when he felt stomach muscles flexing in ticklish reflex beneath his fingers.

He whispered in mock-awe, “I think I can feel that pork you ate for dinner."

The wisecrack caught Hinata totally off-guard, and his resulting attempt to glower at his boyfriend was undermined by the chuckles that escaped.

Tanaka felt those vibrations under his hand too. “Bet you wanna feel that banana I ate earlier, huh?” he said, shamelessly wiggling his hips to emphasize the words.

Hinata laughed harder, closing his eyes and throwing his head back so that Tanaka’s gaze caught on the rich curve of his neck. By the time that Hinata finished giggling and looked at Tanaka again, his boyfriend was openly staring, eyes heated. It made Hinata clam up with his cheeks burning.

“Anyway,” Tanaka eventually managed to say. He wound both hands farther around Hinata’s body, one sliding inside Hinata’s shorts to rest at the top of his thigh. “You know...” A few of his fingertips traced the edge of Hinata’s underwear. “...I’ve still got that toy we used last time you were here.”

Hinata felt a wave of heat rush through him at the memory. “No kidding?” he asked, voice starting to get a little airy. 

Tanaka let a few fingers rub back and forth over Hinata’s underwear now. “Yep,” he said lowly, right into Hinata’s ear. He felt his own slow burn of pleasure building, with Hinata warm, heavy, and squirming in his lap, and a hint of moistness coming through the fabric on his fingers.

Hinata turned his head, lust-hazy eyes holding Tanaka’s gaze. “You can't just bring that up and then-- _mmn_ _!_ Ryuu!" He shivered as Tanaka added a little more force to the press of his fingers, hand working deeper between his legs. Still, the touch was nowhere near direct-enough. 

Tanaka was focused on Hinata's sweet, fluid reactions, bringing his forehead to touch Hinata's as he brushed his lips against his boyfriend's. "Just say the word and I'll get it out," he panted. 

Softly grinding himself into Tanaka's hand, Hinata's " _p_ _lease_ " barely ghosted over Tanaka's mouth before their lips melded together.

Completely forgotten at this point, the movie played music that covered the low sighs and wet sounds of the following kiss. Tanaka's tongue flicked against Hinata's lips, and could have slipped inside when his kneading fingers drew a moan out of his boyfriend. Instead, he drew back with an exhale.  "Hold on a sec," he panted out, nuzzling his face against Hinata's as his breathing evened out some. "Wow. You wanna get your pants off?" he asked once he'd leaned away more fully.

Hinata perked. "Okay." Lifting his hips away, Hinata tucked his fingers under the band for both his shorts and underwear. He pulled them off at a normal speed, but for Tanaka it seemed to go in slow-motion: the fabric slid down to reveal that graceful dip of hipbones, before catching on the tantalizing swell of Hinata's ass and needing some extra tension just to pull free. Hinata's legs splendidly rose and bent so he could take the garments completely off. 

A swallow came from Hinata's throat when he set his feet back down on either side of Tanaka's legs. It reminded Tanaka to stop staring at how damn hot his boyfriend was, and he reached with a little fumble into his bedside drawer to take out the handheld vibe and lube. 

"Oh." Hinata's flush intensified to the extreme. "The sleeve is new."

Tanaka cleared his throat as he applied lube to the toy, particularly to the ridges near the end. "Yeah. Thought you'd like that." 

Hinata made a noise that seemed outwardly neutral. Tanaka took note, though, of his blown-out pupils and pink, slack lips. 

"Fuck," he whispered to himself, needing to kiss such a perfect expression until it melted into something even more filthy. He pressed the vibrator on just as their lips met.

Hinata's heart rate picked up as he felt the buzzing trail over his skin, coming around his side, dropping along the curve of his hips, and thrumming right over his crotch. He near held his breath as he felt Tanaka part him with one hand, and with the other finally, finally tease the toy into its first ecstatic, wet touch.

" _Mmmn,_ " Hinata moaned and arched. Tanaka used strong arms to keep him in place, but Hinata's trembling limbs urged him to press heavily into their kiss, desire spiked. His tongue met Hinata's between their lips, and both felt their heartbeats skip at the tangled, dripping mix of slick and rough. Hinata breathed out hard through his nose when Tanaka started to really use the vibrator to massage him. 

A soft  _click_ was all the warning Hinata had before the vibrating quickened. He jerked his head away with a gasp, lips feeling used as he admitted, "I forgot about the settings." 

Tanaka had taken the break in their kiss as an opportunity to mouth wetly at Hinata's neck. "Oh yeah," he said with a rasp. Lifting his head to meet Hinata's gaze, he tried to be casual as he commented, "We didn't get to go through all the speeds last time, I think."

"There's more than two?" Hinata said, keening with a sudden, good rub against his core. 

Tanaka's voice was indecently low. "Way more." He pressed the button at the base of the toy again, amping it up to its third setting.

"Ha-ah!" Hinata cried, spasming in Tanaka's arms. "Ryuu... Oh my god... Ryuu..." All Hinata could do was breathe harshly for a moment, engulfed in the heat of the vibrations below and Tanaka sucking marks into his neck above. 

Another click sounded after a torturous spell of massaging and four new hickeys. "Halfway there," Tanaka murmured into Hinata's hair. He kept an eye on Hinata's face as he carefully maneuvered the toy until the ridges pressed against Hinata's entrance. "Can I?" he questioned, adding just a hint of pressure. 

Hinata tucked his chin against his chest as he spoke, clouded gaze traveling down over his own flushed body to where Tanaka's hands worked between his legs. "Yes." A silent gasp left his lips when the vibrator dipped inside. Tanaka circled the toy around those inner walls, keeping it shallow, slow, and tormenting in its movements. The wetness gathering there would have been proof enough of the ridges being a good idea, without the added effect of Tanaka clicking the speed higher again. Hinata threw his head back and bit his lip while his hands scrabbled to grab onto the sheets.

"You feel good?"

"Yes!" Hinata gasped. "Ryuu, I'm gonna scream," he whined.

Tanaka could only swallow and reply, "Fuck. Go for it." He pressed up to setting six, and muffled a groan at Hinata's next loud wail. 

Hinata tried to reign himself in, turning into Tanaka as much as he could. "Close close close, I'm close," he panted.

"Awesome, good," Tanaka answered breathlessly. He moved the vibrator back outside, getting a small complaint from Hinata, but he quickly shushed it when he massaged it over Hinata's center once more. "We're almost at the last setting," he purred, clicking again. 

Hinata let out a long cry, nudging his forehead blindly against Tanaka's. The request for a kiss was immediately granted. When Tanaka started moving the toy in quick, slick rolls, Hinata was reduced to writhing in Tanaka's lap, but their lips never separated as Tanaka relentlessly surged forward.

"Come on, Shouyou," Tanaka rumbled against his lips. "Show me how good you feel." 

Hinata's moan skipped up in pitch, a radical buzzing of pleasure filling up his head and vibrating in his fingertips and making his thighs tremble madly. "Ryuu--"

Tanaka clicked it up to its highest speed. 

" _Ryuu!"_ Hinata curled forward, knees jerking up, entire body swept up around the pleasure melting him from his hips outward. Gasps and pants shuddered out of his shining lips as Tanaka continued to grind the toy in, blazing through the waves of pleasure as they hit. 

"Ah..." Hinata sighed, finally unwinding back against Tanaka's chest. He vaguely noted a final click turning the vibrator off. "Ahh."

"Fuck," Tanaka said almost matter-of-factly, gazing down at Hinata's sated face. "You're gonna kill me." 

Hinata hummed some kind of happy reply. He started to snuggle down into the very comfortable nest that Tanaka made, when he felt the definite shape Tanaka's arousal below and jolted. "Ah! Uh... Wait, you uh, you didn't..." 

Tanaka laughed. "Hey, I said I'd take care of you, right?" He attempted to leave the bed for a second, but Hinata clung onto him with an expression between stubbornness and concern. "Well, give me a minute, and I can probably help myself with my hands already lubed," he chuckled, holding his fingers as well as the vibrator up to Hinata. All of them were richly slippery from their activities. 

Hinata's flush, which had started to settle down, flared back up. "O-oh, fine, um." He scooted to the side, body still a little liquid-y from pleasure. "I guess you might want me to move...?" 

Affection made a smile burst across Tanaka's face. "Just for a second, I need to stretch."

Hinata looked down, distracted by the stickiness now all around his thighs, and his lips even quirked a little in discomfort. When Hinata glanced back up, his breath caught at the image of Tanaka twisting the tension out of his back. "Ryuu," Hinata dreamily called, "lean down again." 

Grinning softly, Tanaka brought his head back to Hinata's reach. "Yeah?"

Hinata stretched up to press a sweet peck to Tanaka's lips. "Thank you." 

Tanaka swayed away, a genuine, goofy-in-love look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice? Tanaka is the best? Y/Y? Yeah I probs should write him rubbing one off too but... not now. Too tired.
> 
> Say hi here or [here](http://chromotps.tumblr.com) if you want!


End file.
